skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Pantheon
What we commonly know as Guilds are called Pantheons in Skyforge. One player can start a petition for a Pantheon, provided they have enough currency but in order to establish it, the founding member must recruit two members within seven days or the Pantheon is disbanded. (Unknown if you lose your currency, or if the credits are not actually taken unless the Pantheon is formed. The current article at the official site does not say.) After joining, a member will gain access to special missions for their followers and, by completing these missions, the Pantheon's overall player capacity will be increased. Players will need specific resources to advance development, so a bit of hard work is to be expected from the members and they will need to work together as a team. While the maximum size limit of a Pantheon has not yet been determined, it can include over 250 members, requiring considerable time and resources along the way. Inside a Pantheon, smaller groups are formed called "clans". Leaders of these clans are called Commanders and have the same level of authority as the Founder. The only thing they cannot do is remove the Founder from the Pantheon. Skyforge felt it would help Founders have easier control over their group as a whole to have it divided so that the Founder could concentrate more on control the clans rather than everyone. It is not known what happens if a Pantheon leader walks away or never shows up. (Please update article if this information becomes clear) Players are given the incentive to join and help a Pantheon thrive by contribution, whether it's resources, time or by completing missions, or all the above. In return, the player receives bonuses to their stats, new abilities that improve defense, better crowd control and damage output as well as useful items for their adepts among other bonuses which can only be purchased with special currency. This currency is obtained through rewards from participation in Pantheon Wars and other Pantheon activies. The Pantheon Stronghold resembles a traditional economics simulator and has everthing needed to ensure growth and success. There are multiple items being tracked including building, scientific research and more. Leaders will be able to start new tasks. Items that can be built in the Stronghold include: * Pantheon Chambers: These determine the maximum size of the Pantheon. There are two types of upgrades available which increase the number of available clans (up to 20) and their size (maximum 20 members). * Champion Tower: This provides access to the Pantheon Wars. Upgrading the tower will allow Commanders to appoint champions who will defend the Pantheon's honor in battle. Champions will also receive special bonuses to their stats. * Power Sources: These supply the Stronghold with energy which is required to maintain continuous operation of other buildings within the base. Power Sources can be upgraded to ensure optimum power production. * Distortion Analyzer: Commanders can use this to locate alien bases. These bases are scattered around the planet and serve as the starting point for a full-scale invasion of Aelion. Storming a base involves an extremely complex chain of boss fights that demand a high level of skill, teamwork and knowledge of one's class. Completing them will propel your character to new levels of development. By upgrading the analyzer, additional Pantheon members will be able to participate in these activities more often. * Academy: This is where Pantheon members can access basic knowledge about invasions and prepare themselves for battle. Here immortals can learn how to resist the harmful effects of hostile species, which is extremely important if the Pantheon strives to successfully fight off invaders in the hopes of facing off and defeating the harbingers – avatars of Great Gods. Additionally, in the Academy enables you to conduct personal research projects which can improve your character stats. Pantheon Wars One of a Commander's primary tasks is to prepare their fighters for the Pantheon Wars – weekly battles held between members of opposing Pantheons. These battles include PVE missions as well as PVP battles. Wars involve up to 100 players from developed Pantheons and they are divided into two groups. 50 fighters are send to PVP battles and another 50 are sent to take part in PVE trials. God forms are allowed in these battles and are even encouraged. If the battle is won, the victors gain control of a specific territory for a week. This territory generates income and provides unique rewards for the Pantheon members like enhancements to the upper level of their Ascension Atlas, unlocking special costumes and vehicles and access to credits, Sparks and consumable resources. Pantheon Structures The Pantheon has many available buildings to construct in it's Stronghold. The construction can only begin once the clan has enough credits for the desired building - then a vote to approve the construction can be held and the Pantheon members can vote for the construction or against it. If the vote is approved, Construction Resources will become available through Order Missions (see below). Construction Resources Construction Resources are used to build various structures in the Pantheon's stronghold, they are acquired through recurring Order Missions which will be given to the Pantheon members once a vote to build a structure has been passed trough the Pantheon's voting system. These Order Missions will be given to the Pantheon member every 8 hours. List of Resources needed to upgrade Pantheon Stronghold Gallery Pantheon Interface Stronghold2.jpg player group in Skyforge.jpg Pantheons.jpg|It was on the Pantheon page at the official website. Not sure if it's related at all actually. Category:Gameplay Category:Pantheon Category:Navigation/Gameplay